


Tea is served.

by LeAngel



Series: Tea Time [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Disguise, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gowns, M/M, Mute Frisk, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Ok actually i am sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Frisk, Sorry Not Sorry, Tuxedos, Um people die, balls, i am bad at tagging, i am bad at titles, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAngel/pseuds/LeAngel
Summary: Frisk waited for seven years for their sibling (y/n). They disappeared the day of The Shopping and Hunting. The Shopping and Hunting day was similar to the Hunger Games but everyone joins and those who are wealthy can back out. Then the wealthy people were allowed to shop for 'slaves'. Frisk managed to survive but their father wasn't so lucky. Their older sibling made a run for the mountain and fell. Ever since then, they were determined that they were still alive. They decided to leave the life above and went to look for their one and only sunshine, (y/n).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! This is Part 2 of Tea Time! Oh and yeah if you saw the tags there will be some deaths....BUT I promise you that there will be a happy ending! Well......sometimes I don't keep promises.....it might be a bittersweet ending......or I might be lying.....who knows! I do mwuahahahaha!

xx-xx-xx

_It has been seven full years ever since that event happened. I....was only five when it all happened. The memories were clear and each detail was remembered. A five year old at the time wouldn't have remembered those memories, but I did. I....have an ability I assume. I call it the rewind button. It makes everything go back in time and I remember all the events._

_The day when (y/n) left was the day of_ _ **The Shopping and Hunting**_ _. I don't know why we do it but we do it. It was like that one book I read, The Hunger Games. I think it was inspired from i_ t.  _Anyways I survived but dad wasn't so lucky. He got hunted down by a three headed wolf creature. I thought of mythology and thought of Cerberus. I used the rewind button many times to make sure I don't die. After the hunting was over, the adults started buying us. I got adopted by this lady and she is very nice! She makes sure I at least do my chores and my homework before I could have some free time. It was much better than I lived with dad. Dad said mom "left" us but I don't believe him. Right now I am going to dinner I'll write in you tomorrow_. 

I sighed and closed my eyes as I closed my journal. My new mom said she made spaghetti today. I love her cooking and living with her overall. It was much better than living with my now dead dad. I'm officially thirteen and today is the day of The Shopping and Hunting. I'm considered a curse and that's what made dad abuse me and call me Satan. Yet, I wasn't always hit because (y/n) was always there to protect me and she would take the hit. She used to have this boyfriend but they had to breakup because he was wealthier and if they found him near her, he would die. He was a nice dude too. 

"Frriiiiisssskkkk! Dinner is ready come downstairs and eat", my new mother sang. I shook all the thoughts away.  _Today is my birthday! I should be happy now_ , I thought. I put a smile and headed downstairs. My new mom is really cool. She doesn't even force me to go outside and make friends. I prefer being antisocial anyways. I heard some padding and I saw our dog following with me. I got to name him so I called him Apollo. I love learning about history, so my new mom made sure she had books that tell about the past! I love her, maybe I should just call her mom. 

 _ **' Hi mom'**_ I signed. I'm mute. I used to believe that since I didn't talk a lot, it meant that I turned mute and I couldn't talk ever again. My new mom took me to the doctor after she adopted me and they said I had an injury around the part of my brain which is responsible for interpreting language? I don't understand what they meant by that, but that's the reason why I am mute. 

"Its your favorite! Spaghetti with extra, extra, gooey, cheese!", she exclaimed. I immediately brightened up. Pasta is my favorite food! I can just live on the stuff. I don't think I can replace it. I sat down with her and we started to eat. 

* * *

 

You were sitting in your bed. Lonely. Cold. And bored. You should've never agreed to do this. Toriel only said things like how Asgore became king and other things. Whenever you asked about the skeletons, she would stay silent. You met another child name Chara, and they were best friends with Asriel, the new prince. Yet, everything fell apart when Chara and Asriel died. You walked around the ruins. Remembering each and every crack, remembering each and every word and letter in the books that you already read, remembering how to make pie by pure scratch, rembering each and every lyric that Toriel sang to her once alive, child. You sighed and passed by the entrance of the mountain. Toriel would go outside of the ruins and come back. You sighed again and plopped down onto the field of flowers.  

 "When will I leave? When can I see....what was his name?", you asked yourself. It has been seven years and you can't remember this one specific monster. You were sure they were named after a font, but which font? You remember they had a brother, but who was this person? You knew they were a skeleton...right? _It has to be a skeleton because I keep asking about a skeleton_ , you thought. 

~•~

It has been eighty four years. Sans waited each and every single day near the door of the ruins. Everything went downhill ever since King Zeus and baby prince Asriel died. His father died, Papyrus is now quieter than ever and nobody visits him anymore. Alphys was made the Royal Scientist. Undyne is more strict than ever. Whenever Sans casually mentions the name of his special snowflake, Undyne would kick him and run off. It was brutal.

Everybody was more quiet and it was lonely in the underground. The only thing that basically made noise were the Temmies that came and delivered goods from other areas in the underground. Sans hid near the woods expecting the door to open. It did. Toriel looked both ways before heading off to somehwere. Toriel didn't even bother closing the door by herself, the door closes by itself but very slowly. Once the coast is clear, Sans made a run for the door. He made it just in time before it closed. It has been a while since he has been here. 

* * *

 I finished my cake and I was washing with my 'mom'. We had fun! We played some games before we headed out and look at these cool fireworks my mom's servants created. I gave them a slice of cake which they accepted. I feel guilty though...because there's people right now, being hunted by monstrous creatures. My mom said that I don't have to watch the Hunting on TV if I didn't want to. I am glad I don't have to. It was brutal. Everybody first enters in cages. You have to be at least five to enter. You don't have to enter, but most people enter just for the money. Our dad always made me and my sis go and we always get money. It didn't mean we got wealthy. We got twenty to five hundred dollars. It wasn't a lot considering that our dad wastes it on his beer. He even had a room dedicated to rum, wine, beer, and vodca. It was crazy. 

I sat down and decided to think about my older sis. It has been seven years since she left. Did she die? I shook my head. No, she couldn't die! She is consider Lady Luck! She must've lived. I then had an idea pop into my head. 

_**What if I go to the mountain and see if she's there?** _

I looked at Apollo and he gave me a huff. I took that as a yes. When mom leaves and goes to that party they host every Shopping and Hunting day, I will leave and head to the mountain. I should leave a note for mom so she knows where I went! I heard mom coming downstairs and I turned around. She was wearing a very fancy dress. She looked at me and gave me a smile. 

"Sweetie, I am going to the party okay? Be good and stay here", mom said. I nodded and gave her a hug. One last hug before I leave the surface. She gave me a kiss before she went to the part and closed the door. 

I turned around to face Apollo. He stuck his tongue out and panted. I should bring him. I gave him a pat on his head before signing to him:

_**'Let's go find (Y/n)'** _ ****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So here's the first chapter and the second part of the series! Don't sorry though because reader shall explain things about some deaths....but yeah Father Gaster died, the old king died, and two kids died....wow already there's a lot of deaths! Anyways hope you enjoyed this and comment like always! I want to see your opinion! Oh and in this story 1 human year= 12 years in the underground


End file.
